Far Away
by sable113
Summary: "Been far away for far too long..." This is an alternate version of how Zuko and Mai meet up again after the war - pretending the Boiling Rock didn't happen. Songfic to Far Away by Nickelback.


**The song is Far Away by Nickelback. I don't own the song or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_This time, this place, misused, mistakes. Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait._

Zuko closed his eyes. He had no right to do this. No right to ask for her forgiveness. He had hurt her, and he deserved her anger.

_Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left._

He took a deep breath. Now was his chance. Now he had to find the right words to tell her he was sorry. And now she would either forgive him or tell him to leave.

'_Cause you know, you know, you know…_

He opened his eyes and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he slowly pushed it open.

_I love you. I loved you all along._

There she was, standing facing him from across the room. All his ideas of falling on his knees and begging for her forgiveness vanished from his mind. All he could think was that he loved her.

_And I miss you. Been far away for far too long._

When was the last time he had seen her? A month ago? It felt like forever. And there she was, standing there, looking at him, silent.

_I keep dreamin' you'll be with me and you'll never go._

He had thought about this moment, when he opened the door, and there she would be. But he had always imagined a heartfelt, tearful reunion, not this silence. He couldn't think of anything to say.

_Stop breathin' if I don't see you anymore…_

She opened her mouth and fear clutched his heart. She was going to tell him to leave. He couldn't take that. He couldn't live without her.

_On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance._

Before she could say anything, he blurted out, "I'm sorry."

Her mouth closed. Zuko's eyes stung. "I had no right to leave you like I did. I'm sorry."

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand._

She looked like she was searching for something to say. "Zuko, I…"

"Don't, Mai, just don't," he interrupted, stepping forward until he was right in front of her. "I know what I did was wrong. Don't try to justify that for me."

_I'd give it all. I'd keep for us. Give anything but I won't give up._

"I wanted to stay here, with you," he continued, finding the words without even thinking about it. "And my destiny was to help the Avatar. But I shouldn't have left you like that. I never wanted to leave you like that."

'_Cause you know, you know, you know…_

He closed his mouth, watching her face, wondering how she would react. She stared back. What was going on in her mind? Did she forgive him? Or did she hate him?

_I love you. I loved you all along._

Oh, but he loved her. He loved her and loved her. What would he do? What would she do?

_And I miss you. Been far away for far too long._

There was nothing he could do but wait for her answer. She looked like she was struggling to find the words to say.

_I keep dreamin' you'll be with me and you'll never go._

He wanted her to forgive him. He wanted her so badly it hurt.

_Stop breathin' if I don't see you anymore…_

Finally she opened her mouth and he stopped breathing. She dropped her eyes to the floor.

_So far away, so far away, been far away for far too long._

"Zuko, you're right," she said at last, not meeting his eyes. "You shouldn't have left me like that."

_So far away, so far away, been far away for far too long_

His heart stopped. She hated him. She wasn't going to forgive him. What should he do? What should he do?

_But you know, you know, you know…_

"I cried so hard when you left, and I told myself I would never forgive you," she went on, squeezing his heart even more painfully. He could hear tears in her voice. Mai never cried.

"But…"

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay._

He clung onto this word, hoping, hoping…

'_Cause I needed, I need to hear you say…_

Slowly she raised her shining eyes to meet his.

_I love you. I loved you all along._

"I still love you, Zuko," she said quietly. Just like before, he couldn't breathe.

_And I forgive you for bein' away for far too long._

"Even though what you did to me was wrong, I understand why you did it. It was to save me. To save the world. I forgive you, Zuko."

_So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leavin' you anymore._

A tear slipped out of her eye. Zuko took a deep breath. "You forgive me?" he repeated, almost scared to believe it. She nodded, unable to hold back a smile.

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go._

He reached out and folded her into his arms. This was real. She loved him, and she forgave him.

_Keep breathin', 'cause I'm not leavin' you anymore._

"I won't ever leave you again," he whispered, holding her tight.

_Believe it, hold onto me, never let me go._

"Thank you," she murmured, her eyes closed, her arms around him. "Thank you."

_Keep breathin'. Hold onto me, never let me go. Keep breathin'. Hold onto me, never let me go._


End file.
